Queen Mermaid/Laura
Laura is the current Queen Mermaid. She has a daughter, El Recruitment After defeating her, El will join the party. Resolve her troubles regarding the attack she led upon San Ilia, and she'll convince her mother to join the party. Biography Her hatred of humans was something started long ago, when her lover died. The attack upon San Ilia, commanded by her daughter El, was something that was long coming. After El is defeated, the party discovers that Lyra Falls is where Queen Mermaid is living. While forging a path, Luka finds that El is questioning herself over what she has done. By the time the party has talked with her three times, they've come to the end of the area, with Queen Mermaid awaiting. After a fight, the two sides take a short break, during which El leaps out of the water and pleads for her mother to stop. A tense period follows, but ultimately Queen Mermaid stands down. Later on, she restores Kraken back to her form after being told about her situation. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I will wash this world away..." "Humans shall disappear..." "Your semen looks to be useful for breeding... I wonder if I should have you make El's sister." "I will make San Ilia a mermaid capital. I will not let you stand in my way..." "For the sake of my brethren who have been exiled from human towns..." "The water is my servant and the sea is my friend. If you look down upon mermaids, you will sink into the sea." "As Queen of the Mermaids... I will fight human tyranny to the bitter end." "Humans and monsters are incompatible... I know this the most." "El is my precious daughter... I will not forgive you for deceiving her..." "The law of the sea was originally generous... We did not like conflict." "Take this scale..." (+1 Mysterious Scale) "Take this money..." (+ 5250G) "I tried my hand at cooking, please eat this..." (+ 1 Paella) "Could I have some holy water...?" (Give 1 Holy Water) *Yes - "I hope we can get along with you..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Humans are enemies..." "Could I have some money...?" (Give 3150G) *Yes - "I hope we can get along with you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Humans are enemies..." *Not enough money - "...You have none to spare." "Could I have a sea bream...?" (Give 1 Sea Bream) *Yes - "I hope we can get along with you..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Humans are enemies..." "Have you heard the story of the mermaid Laura?" *I have - "Then you should also understand why I hate humans..." *I haven't - "Really...in that case, it can't be helped." *It made me cry - "I do not need your sympathy..." (+10 Affinity) "A great phenomenon is happening in the sea... Is this also because of humans?" *A disaster is approaching - "A disaster is approaching...? If that is true..." (+10 Affinity) *It was the Monster Lord's fault - "To pass blame unto the Monster Lord..." (-5 Affinity) *It's the humans' fault - "So you honestly admit it... I commend you for your honesty." "El is in an unusual state. I wonder what she's worried about..." *The war - "Does this war make my daughter's heart gloomy? If so, I..." (+10 Affinity) *Romance - "I will not tolerate a romance with a human..." (-5 Affinity) *Her breasts - "As soon as she gets bigger, I told her that much..." "Do you understand why I have started this war...?" *For the future of your brethren - "Yes, to win a future for mermaids... I was determined to fight." (+10 Affinity) *Because of your ambitions - "Even if you take it that way, it can't be helped... I'm standing up for the future of my brethren." *To have a fun tea party - "That's what Black Alice said... That manner of speaking disgusts me..." (-5 Affinity) "The Queen of the Southern Seas appears to be missing... I wonder what's wrong?" *She was turned into a squid - "What, defeated by a mysterious monster...? It appears incidents have been frequently occurring in the seas..." (+10 Affinity) *She was defeated by humans - "Humans, how barbaric..." (-5 Affinity) *She was captured by the Navy - "She was captured by the Navy...?! What on earth she could have done..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Laura: "I'd prefer a quiet place a bit more... The bubbling of water soothes my heart more than anything." With Maine: Maine: "Queen! I am pleased that we can fight together." Laura: "For the sake of my mermaid brethren... I shall lend you my strength." Maine: "Yes! Let us seduce everyone with our mermaid songs!" Laura: "Be careful not to seduce your allies as well..." With Jessie: Jessie: "Allow me to protect you, Your Majesty!" Laura: "There's no need to protect me in a place like this... Right now, we're fighting for the sake of the world." Jessie: "Then I shall protect Your Majesty as you fight for the sake of the world!" Laura: "You have no flexibility at all..." With Heine: Laura: "Heine... Have you never hated humans?" Heine: "They do not concern me very much..." Laura: "But that won't be the case in the coming era... Let's join forces with our brethren and move forward together." Heine: "I'll be with you, Your Majesty..." With El: El: "Mommy! ♪" Laura: "El... Have you made any new friends?" El: "Yep♪ The freshwater crab girl Sawa, the snow crab girl Kanu... And also the spider crab girls Nami and Ina too. ♪" Laura: "...Nothing but crabs..." With Kraken: Kraken: "Queen Mermaid... I am indebted to you for your help." Laura: "You shouldn't be concerned about that..." Kraken: "No no, I must recompensate you in some way... Incidentally, do you like dried squid?" Laura: "I don't eat it..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Laura: "The sea's wrath..." uses Tsunami 2nd Action: Laura: "I sense the ocean..." Laura is staring blankly... happens 3rd Action: Laura: "............" Laura sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy!" to seduce random enemy 4th Action: Laura: "Mother Sea, please protect us..." Laura prays and exudes a calm serenity! heals 5th Action: Laura: "This is for you..." Laura presents a gift! Sashimi) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Mermaids Category:Royalty Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses